Still Here
by Spitfire fanatic
Summary: Wally finds out he is in the speed force. Will he escape in time or disappear forever?


Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

I hope you enjoy this story. I haven't uploaded in awhile, but I love all my fans. Enjoy!

"Run Wallace run."I thought as Barry and Bart ran laps around me. Another zap hit me I'm the back and I cried out in pain. Knowing I didn't have much longer, I turned to Barry.

"Mom and dad are gonna kill me. And Artemis, tell her I love her," I said as I saw my hand begin to turn transparent. Barry tried to reach out and touch me and his hands ran right through me.

"Wally," he shouted out as I disappeared. Pure white surrounded me. It felt like hours before I began to see something. It looked like my house. Looking down I could see my legs again. I decided to walk toward the house. I climbed the stairs and went to the door. I opened the door to find the exact same decor as my house.

"Who's there?" A voice I could recognize anywhere asked, only it sounded as if it was slowed down. Entering the room I heard the voice from, a beautiful blond began to slowly stand up.

"Artemis it's me Wally!" I said. It's like she didn't even see me. She slowly began walking past me. She slowly walked over to her bow, and slowly put it over her shoulder. I walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder. She didn't even notice.

"Artemis can you hear me?" I shouted as loud as I could. She looked around the room, and I began to become hopeful that she could hear me. Then she shook her head and slowly walked to the bedroom.

"Hearing things," I heard her mumble as she reached the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and began playing with the red goggles I had left there this morning. I wore my lucky goggles because I thought we would need all the help we could to save the world. They were the goggles I wore on my first mission ever. "Oh the irony, "I thought to myself as I returned my focus on Artemis.

She was holding them in her hands, studying every inch of them. A tear slid down her cheek.

"You left me! You promised me last night that we'd never leave each other again!" She said as she threw the goggles against the wall and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Babe I'm right here, I'm here," I said as I tried to comfort her. Yet again she didn't see me. After wiping away a few tears, she went over to the glasses and picked them up.

"I miss you," she whispered as she put the goggles on the nightstand and cried herself to sleep.

I wonder if Bart or Barry can see me, I thought to myself as I decided to pay them a visit. I arrived at Barry's house and opened the door. I rushed through the door to find Barry talking to Iris. Both were in slow motion like Artemis was.

"It's all my fault," he said as he looked to the ground. "I got him started in this superhero business. If I never let him become my sidekick he'd still be alive."

Iris shook her head and said," Then the whole world would not exist. We'd all be dead. What Wally did was the most heroic act anyone has done. He even beats out superman. You taught him right from wrong and molded him into the wonderful man he turned out to be."

She then went over there and hugged him and they both cried together. "Barry, it's me Wally. Can you see me?"

Yet again I was not seen. I decided to see if Bart was any different. I went to Bart's room. I entered the resin to see Bart sitting on his bed staring right at me.

"Bart can you see me?" I asked becoming hopeful. He smiled and stood up.

"Wally, you are back! I knew you weren't dead!" He said smiling and bringing me in for a hug.

"How can you see me? No one else can, not even Barry?" I asked him curiously.

"Wally, right now you are in the speed force. You need to get out of there before you become a part of it forever," Bart said as the mood turned serious.

"How do I escape it and how can you see me?" I asked him with even more curiosity.

"Barry and I will have to enter the speed force and try to get you out. It'll be hard and dangerous but I believe we can do it. For the second question, I'll tell you when we get you out. Now wait here and I'll go tell Barry," he said as he zipped out of the room.

I heard a commotion in the other room and decided to peak out the door. Barry had suited up and had a determined look on his face. Bart gave him instructions and in an instant they had both vanished. Just then I felt a painful feeling in my leg. Looking down I saw my left leg becoming transparent.

"I don't have long," I thought as I tried walking on it. It still moved and the pain was bearable, but it wouldn't last forever. I looked up to see a faint white tint to my surroundings. The white lite was coming back to swallow me whole.

About five minutes later and the pain became apparent in my right leg. Just then Barry and Bart became slightly visible.

"Wally come here," Barry said faintly as he motioned for me to come towards him.

"Hurry, you don't have much time left," Bart shouted as I began to run towards them. I could barley feel my legs but I kept going. I gave it all I had to reach them.

"Quick let's get him back," Bart said as I started to feel dizzy. They picked me up and ran. I began to lose consciousness and the last thing I remember is Bart telling me that we were almost there.

It felt like I was out for days when I woke up. I heard tons of familiar voices surrounding me. My eyelids felt as if they weighed a million pounds, but I mustered enough strength to open them.

"He's awake," I heard a voice shout. Before I could do anything I felt someone's lips crush mine. It was a passionate kiss from the girl I love to death, literally. Before I even had the chance to kiss her back I felt her hand smack my face.

"That's for leaving me," she said as she kissed me again. "And that's for coming back." Chuckling I slowly sat up. I was surrounded by the entire team and a significant amount of the league. Everyone was staring at me.

"Um hi, " I said as the focus remained on me.

"Wally you are alive," Dick said breaking the silence.

I nodded and said, "Yup, it's really me." Then I turned to find Bart. "You owe me an explanation."

"Yes I do. Well after you "ceased" I had a feeling you weren't dead. I decided to tap into the speed force and keep an eye out for you. I knew that if you were in the speed force you would soon find out that no one would be able to see you. I knew that you would come looking for help," he said smiling. It seemed like he was hiding something but I didn't feel like prying.

"How long was I out?" I asked curiously.

"About 24 hours," replied Bart. "We were starting to become worried but you woke up."

Then I was attacked by hugs from everyone. The room slowly began to clear leaving all the members of the original team.

"We are glad you are alive Wally. This team wouldn't be the same with you gone. Even if you aren't out here with us your are still part of the team. Losing a part of this team is like losing a family member. It's good to have you back," Aqualad said as he hugged me. He then left the room.

Megan and Connor gave me a welcome back and then left holding hands. That left Dick and Artemis.

"Didn't they break up?" I asked noticing them.

"Yeah they kinda got back together," Dick said smiling. "I'm so glad you are back. I missed you so much," He brought me in for a hug and whispered," but I think I know someone who missed you a little bit more." He patted me on the back and left, leaving Artemis and I alone.

"Wally, I have to ask you something," she said sitting next to me.

"Yes beautiful?" I replied ready to answer whatever question emerged from her gorgeous lips.

"When you were in the speed force did you come visit me?" She asked me entwining her fingers with mine.

"Yes, I tried shouting at you and I tried comforting you when you were crying," I answered squeezing her hand.

She then kissed me and said," That's all I needed to know. Now let's go home."

I picked her up bridal style and dashed for the nearest zeta tube.


End file.
